peach_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Chika Akatsuki
Chika Akatsuki ( 赤月 知佳 Akatsuki Chika ) , is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Zombie-Loan by Peach-Pit . Personal Info :*'Birthday:' March 23 :*'Nickname:' "Boy B" or "B" ("B-''") :*'Status:' Zombie Chika is referred to as "Boy B" or simply "B" ("''B-san"), titles which greatly irritate him, after surviving an accident with Shito, known as "Boy-A", six months prior to the start of the series. His attitude is rather lively and extroverted, but he is also short-tempered; he is often seen beating Michiru for her various failures. He appears to be fonder of Shito than Shito is of him, being occasionally concerned for his welfare, though he goes into a sulk and rejects Shito completely if they argue. It is hinted that he has feelings for Michiru, although he has yet to realize his feelings for her because of his denseness and it is more visible in the manga than in the anime. Hints of his feelings for her in the manga are when in chapter 32, he and Shito first found out Michiru has a crush on Sotetsu and as a result, he and Shito were jealous. Another one was when after the events in chapter 47, Chika goes to Michiru and gives her 500 yen while blushing saying that he owes her one however he changed it to paying a rent so he can sleep in her room. While in the anime, Michiru treated Zen's wound, causing him to be jealous that she showed sympathy. His room in the special dormitory is entirely empty, possibly because unlike Shito, he does not expect to be there for very long. Chika is linked with Shito by a spiritual chain, which cannot be seen by normal people. This chain allows them to switch their right hands with each other; due to the terms of their contract, their real right hands, which they both lost in the accident, were switched when they were revived by the Zombie-Loan. With Shito's right hand, which is actually Chika's original right hand, Chika has the ability to generate a katana possessing Shinigami abilities. With the katana, Chika is able to guide the souls of those zombies they defeat to heven. Though often seen with a short temper, Chika has a genuine care for those he defeats and often performs their memorial with great sympathy. Though they have free will and emotions, both Chika and Shito are still considered zombies, so his ultimate goal is to regain his life once again. Around voulumes 9 and 10 of the manga, Chika works together with Shuji Tsugumi to escape and save Shito and the other members of A and Z-loan. Although it is more likely that they only were getting along for their own reasons, Chika and Shuuji may have somewhat formed a friendship during that time and ceased to argue afterward. Background When he was young, Chika's mom told him to wait for him at home while she went off to work. But she never came back to him, causing him to starve to death. Meanwhile, Chika has a very cheery family, though he does not live with them since he lives in the special dorms with the others. His father turns out to be a doting cross-dresser who annoys Chika constantly by fussing over him. His sister tends to pay more attention to her cellphone and is basically indifferent to what is going on around her, though Chika adores her and wants her affection. However, he is worried that when he gets home, he will be treated like an outcast due to the circumstances surrounding his hand; he is worried that it will rot off all of a sudden and his family will detest and fear him. Category:Zombie-Loan Category:Characters Category:Main Characters